Je te connais
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Je ne te connais assez pour savoir que tout ça n'est pas normal. Linstead.
1. Chapter 1

Erin observa sa bière en repensant à Jay, il y a plusieurs mois une de ses ex a refait surface créant des tensions entre eux. Une relation non aboutie, il avait promis à Erin de résoudre ça rapidement. Il lui avait embrassé le front avant de partir régler ça. Jay n'a jamais été revu depuis. Une boîte de donuts a été livrée à l'unité avec un mot de la part de Jay disant qu'il est désolé et qu'il est retourné pour un tour en Afghanistan et qu'ils ne devaient pas essayer de le contacter. Il avait une note ajoutée pour Erin, disant que le jeune homme avait finalement des sentiments pour son ex. Mais Erin n'y avait pas cru. Ca ne ressemble tellement pas à Jay. Il n'aurait pas fait ça sur un bout de papier, non il serait venu la voir en personne, il serait venu voir Voight en personne pour lui dire.

Alors depuis Erin n'a pas arrêté de le chercher, faisant même des démarches auprès de l'armée pour essayer de savoir si effectivement il se serait engagé de nouveau. Mais la réponse à chaque fois c'est qu'ils ne sont pas mariés et que donc c'est une réponse qu'ils ne peuvent pas lui donner. Même la sœur de Jay Katsa, n'a pas pu avoir la réponse. Jay ne lui a pas laissé de mot, pourtant ils sont très proches.

-Hey Erin !

La jeune femme se retourna vers Katsa qui vient d'arriver chez Molly. Elle sourit à sa belle-sœur

-Ça va ?

-Ouais, on fait aller. Et à la caserne ça va ? Pas de chef de district sur votre dos ? Plaisanta Erin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non pour une fois, mais on marche sur des œufs. Hmmmm, j'ai appelé de nouveau l'armée mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Je suis même allée sur place mais ils m'ont foutu dehors.

-S'il est vraiment partie à l'armée, je comprends qu'il ne m'écrive pas s'il « aime » encore son ex mais toi. Tu es sa petite sœur, vous êtes plus liés que les doigts de la main. Pourquoi il ne t'appelle pas ? Ne t'écris pas ? Même si tu n'approuves pas son choix, ou que tu n'aimes pas l'ex, il t'écrirait. Il me l'a même confié, il n'arriverait jamais à te faire la tête.

-Voight ne veut pas ouvrir d'enquête ? Demanda Katsa

-Non pour lui Jay est partit de son plein gré et que sa façon de faire c'est juste pour ne pas avoir à nous faire face.

-Ca ne correspond pas à mon frère.

-Je sais. Tu n'as rien eu ? Rien vu d'inhabituel ? Demanda Erin désespérée.

Katsa se pinça nerveusement les lèvres.

-Craches le morceau Kat'.

-J'ai reçu ça à la caserne hier, Cony ne l'a pas vu tout de suite et me l'a donné aujourd'hui à la fin de la garde. Lâcha Katsa en sortant une carte postale qui ressemble plus à une photo.

-Une montagne avec un coucher de soleil ? C'est en Afghanistan ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis jamais allée. Mais regarde l'écriture.

-« Halstead Katsa, Firehouse 51, Chicago IL »

-Ca n'a pas de sens car il connait l'adresse de mon appartement. Et puis il ne met jamais « Halstead Katsa » il met toujours toujours mon prénom en premier. Et jamais il ne l'enverrait à la caserne !

-Ce n'est pas son écriture. Remarqua Erin

-Toi aussi tu as trouvé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu récemment écrire, mais j'ai douté. Et toi qui vois ses rapports tu le sais mieux que moi.

-Non il n'écrit pas comme ça. C'est trop italique pour lui, trop penché en avant. Il ne fait pas de boucle de la sorte sur ses L. Expliqua Erin en regardant attentivement la carte.

-On est d'accord que ce n'est pas de Jay.

-Mais qui pourrait te l'envoyer ?

-Qui pourrait me l'envoyer et surtout savoir que je suis au 51 ! Ajouta Katsa

-Tu n'as pas d'ami partit en voyage ? Demanda Erin

-Mes amis sont tous des pompiers, flics ou médecins. Et les quelques amis militaires sont des potes de Jay qui ne savent pas que je suis pompier. Mais je sais qui pourrait nous aider à savoir quelle montagne c'est.

Les filles quittèrent le bar pour se rendre au Chicago Med. Katsa repéra le docteur Rhodes rapidement.

-Docteur Rhodes !

-Oui ? Tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas vu de pompier ici.

-Non, en fait on voudrait vous voir pour autre chose. Vous avez voyagé

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On aimerait savoir si vous saviez où se trouve cette montagne. Demanda Katsa en lui donnant la carte postale.

-Il s'agit du mont Everest en France, et c'est une très jolie écriture féminine. Intervint le docteur Latham.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de remercier le médecin et de repartir.

-La France ?

-Ca n'a aucun sens. Souffla Katsa

-A moins, que…

-A moins que quoi Erin ?

-Jay n'est pas partit de son plein gré. Sa disparition n'est pas de sa volonté. Il a été enlevé. Et son ravisseur a maquillé tout ça, et a tenté de nous envoyer sur une fausse piste. Pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de l'absence de Jay, et de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui, le ravisseur a envoyé une photo d'une montagne.

-En pensant que je ne chercherais pas à savoir quelle montagne c'est. Et son erreur a été de ne pas écrire de message.

-Qui pourrait savoir que tu es au 51 ?

Le portable d'Erin se mit à sonner, elle discuta quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

-C'était Mouse. Il ne pouvait pas m'appeler avant, et il a mené son enquête. Jay n'est pas retourné en Afghanistan. Il a vérifié parmi tous les bataillons de Rangers là-bas, et il a même élargis aux autres bataillons de Rangers de l'armée. Jay ne figure nulle part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Erin n'a pas réussi à convaincre Voight d'ouvrir une enquête, il reste obstiné dans l'idée que Jay est partit de son plein gré. Alors que les deux filles sont sûres que non. Mais elles ne peuvent pas ouvrir une enquête, et Erin a demandé à Antonio qui travaille au bureau du procureur mais il a dit pareille.

-Hey. Souffla Katsa en rejoignant la détective à l'arrière du commissariat.

-Salut, désolée de te faire venir tard. Mais c'est le seul moment qu'on a pour avoir l'étage rien qu'à nous.

-Il faut creuser sur son ex. Lança Katsa

-Tu as son nom ? Demanda Erin

-Euh c'est Jenna Lowe. Ses parents ont une maison dans le Loop, enfin il y a deux ans.

Katsa se mit derrière le bureau de Jay et entra son code toujours le même. Elles passèrent des heures à essayer de retracer le chemin de Jay, tellement de chose à regarder, rechercher et elles ne sont que deux.

-Le docteur Latham a faux. Il s'agit bien de l'Everest, mais ça ne se trouve pas en France mais dans l'Himalaya. Il a confondu avec le Mont Blanc. Intervint Katsa

-Ca n'explique toujours pas. Soupira Erin

-Pour moi si, c'est clair que c'est pour nous mener en bateau. Le labo ne pourrait pas confirmer qu'il s'agit d'une autre écriture que celle de Jay ?

-Si, je m'en occupe. La voiture de Jay n'a plus été revue après la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Elle peut très bien être caché dans un garage. Il y en a qui se loue pour pas très cher. Je vais en faire une liste et leur envoyer un mail.

-Je vais au labo. Lança Erin en quittant l'open-space.

Sur le chemin du retour elle s'arrêta à un fast-food et prit de quoi manger et deux cafés avant de retourner au District.

-Bon j'ai envoyé un mail à une quarantaine de société qui loue des garages, demandant s'ils auraient vu la voiture de Jay. J'espère qu'ils vont répondre.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, Voight se tient dans l'escalier les regardant.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

-Le boulot que vous ne voulez pas. Répliqua Katsa

-Hank… Jay n'est pas partit de son plein gré. Il a été enlevé ! Katsa et Will n'ont aucune nouvelle de lui !

-Je vais fermer les yeux pour une fois ne recommen…

-Bingo ! S'exclama Katsa en bondissant de sa chaise.

-Tu as quelque chose ? Demanda Erin ne prêtant plus attention à Voight

-Une des sociétés vient de me répondre, le gars faisait de la comptabilité quand il a eu mon mail et il a été regardé dans les garages. Il y a bien une voiture qui correspond à celle de Jay ! Il nous attend.

Les filles partirent sans attendre Voight, mais le sergent décida de les suivre quand même. Katsa se mit derrière le volant de la BM de Connor.

-Il te laisse la prendre ? Demanda Erin en souriant

-Ouais mais comme souvent je commence avant lui il me dépose à la caserne et il vient me récupérer ou un des gars se proposent à me ramener.

Après une demi-heure de route elles arrivèrent à la dite société. Erin haussa un sourcil interrogative en voyant Voight se garer aussi. Le gérant ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

-Il m'arrive de travailler très tard, quatre enfants à la maison j'en profite pour les voir en rentrant et fait la paperasse après. Votre mail m'a intrigué, pas par le genre de voiture même si on n'en voit pas beaucoup par ici mais par le fait que personne ne vienne la reprendre ou l'utiliser.

-On peut la voir ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui, j'ai vérifié le modèle et la plaque comme c'était mis dans le mail.

Le trio suivit l'homme devant une rangée de garage, il s'arrêta devant le numéro 7. Katsa s'arrêta un moment sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Erin en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur

-Jay est né en Juillet, le septième mois de l'année. C'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

Le propriétaire ouvrit avant de laisser les filles passer.

-C'est la voiture de Jay. Confirma Erin

Elle est montée tellement de fois à l'intérieur qu'elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. La détective sortit des gants et en tendit une paire à Katsa.

-J'ai son arme et son insigne dans la boîte à gants. Déclara Katsa

-Il ne les aurait pas laissés ici alors que quelqu'un aurait pu voler sa voiture et les utiliser. Il est trop prudent pour ça.

Katsa ouvrit le coffre de la voiture pour inspecter l'intérieur, le sac de sport de Jay se trouve à l'arrière et un sac en papier kraft.

-J'ai un sac de course là avec des biscuits, des conserves, des lingettes, des liens de serrage et du gros scotch. Annonça Katsa

-J'ai un siège auto pour enfant à l'arrière de la voiture.

Katsa rejoignit Erin et étudia le siège enfant.

-C'est adapté pour les enfants de 9 mois à 4 ans ça.

-Donc il y avait une petite fille vu que c'est rose âgée de 9 mois à 4ans. Vous avez une nièce ? Une cousine ? La fille d'un ami ? Demanda Erin

-Non, on n'a plus de contact avec notre famille. Une tante de temps en temps, elle m'envoie une lettre une fois tous les six mois. Personne à ma connaissance qui aurait confié son enfant à Jay.

-La scientifique est en route. Annonça Voight

-J'ai une mèche de cheveux ici. Ca a dû se prendre dans la ceinture de sécurité de la petite. Elle a les cheveux châtains.

-Hank… Commença Erin

-On va découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et le ramener parmi nous. Je te le promets.

-Will et moi allons-nous joindre à vous. Déclara Katsa

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Quelqu'un s'en est pris à un Halstead, à notre frère. C'est non négociable. Et puis il vous a fallu du temps pour vous en rendre compte alors vous n'avez pas vraiment votre mot à dire. Lâcha la jeune Halstead bientôt Rhodes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les deux filles arrivèrent en même temps au District le lendemain. Voight a réussi à les convaincre de rentrer dormir un peu.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on fait un débriefing.

Erin attrapa les photos et un stylo pour écrire sur le tableau.

-Il y a quatre mois Jay a disparu. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu c'était chez Molly le bar où il va tout le temps, il y était avec Erin qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Dans la soirée son ex Jenna Lowe a débarqué comme une fleur, Jay s'est excusé auprès d'Erin disant qu'il allait vite régler ça. Il quitte le bar pour s'expliquer avec Jenna, et là on ne le revoit plus. Deux jours plus tard une boîte de donuts est livré à l'unité avec un mot de sa part s'excusant et un mot adressé à Lindsay. Première erreur car ce n'est pas dans le genre de Jay de faire ça. Il préfère autant faire face à ça que de passer par un vulgaire bout de papier même si ça implique de finir au fond du lac. Après plusieurs efforts, et l'intervention de Mouse, on a su que Jay n'est pas retourné en Afghanistan ni à l'armée. Il y a deux jours j'ai reçu une carte postale d'une montagne. Deuxième erreur : le but était de faire croire que mon frère m'envoyé une carte de son déploiement mais il s'agit de l'Everest dans l'Himalaya. Et puis l'adresse, ça a été envoyé à la caserne hors il connait mon adresse. Et il met toujours Katsa Halstead et non l'inverse. Et ce n'est pas son écriture, Erin confirme et on a demandé une analyse du labo. Et puis, une carte postale alors que Will et moi n'avons pas été mis au courant de son départ. Du moins par lui-même, car je l'ai su par Erin qui s'inquiétait et du coup j'en ai parlé à Will. Mais il penserait à vous le dire à vous son unité mais pas à son frère et sa sœur ? On vient de retrouver sa voiture cachée dans un garage, son badge et son arme à l'intérieur quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. On a aussi retrouvé un siège auto d'enfant, et une mèche de cheveux. La scientifique est dessus.

-D'après le siège il s'agirait d'un enfant entre 9mois et 4 ans. Une fille due au rose sur le siège.

-Bien on a quatre mois a retracé au boulot. On doit trouver Jay. Ruzzek tu vas à la morgue avec Burgess, essayer de voir parmi les corps non identifié des quatre derniers mois si Jay n'en fait pas partit. Atwater regarde les caméras de surveillance des aéroports, des stations essences, et du garage où se trouvait sa voiture. Alvin va t'aider. Eri…

-Katsa et moi on s'occupe de retrouver Jenna Lowe ou de la famille qui pourrait savoir où elle est. Le coupa Erin

-Allons interroger le propriétaire du garage, j'ai quelques questions pour lui. Intervint Katsa.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Katsa envoyant des messages à Connor resté à la maison.

-Ca va avec Rhodes ? Demanda Erin

-Oui super. Entre son boulot au Med et mes gardes ont arrivent à se trouver du temps pour se faire des trucs. Il veut qu'on parte en vacances.

-C'est super des idées de destination ?

-Non pas encore. Mais je veux un endroit chaud, il faut que ça change de température. Rigola Katsa

-La Californie il fait toujours chaud là-bas apparemment. Ou Hawaii.

-On verra on n'a pas encore nos vacances, et puis on a déjà un projet en cours.

-Ah ? Souffla Erin intriguée

-On essaye d'avoir un bébé. Avoua Katsa

-C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama la détective.

Elles arrivèrent enfin chez le propriétaire des garages.

-Bonjour, euh nous aurions encore quelques questions à vous poser. Déclara Erin en montrant son badge

-Bien sûr entrez, ma femme était en train de faire du café.

Les filles entrèrent dans la maison et suivirent l'homme, Ben dans la cuisine.

-Vous étiez là quand la voiture a été amenée ? Demanda Erin

-Je suis toujours là quand quelqu'un loue un des garages. Je ne veux pas me faire avoir alors je n'emploie personne pour louer les garages. Vous savez que mon employé ne fasse pas une fleur à quelqu'un de louche.

-C'était lui le chauffeur de la voiture ? Questionna Katsa en montrant une photo de Jay.

-Ah non ce n'était pas lui.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Katsa

-Absolument sûr. Je me serai souvenu de lui. Déclara l'homme

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a aidé mon fils lorsque celui-ci est revenu de déploiement. Votre gars et un autre l'ont aidé. Ils avaient servis tous les deux dans les Rangers.

-Mouse sûrement. Lança Erin en regardant Katsa.

-Enfin bref, je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement, alors si ça avait été lui je m'en serrais souvenu. C'est à lui la voiture ?

-Oui.

-Je dois avoir le registre de la location mais ça ne vous aidera sûrement pas. Je dois installer des caméras de surveillance devant chaque garage mais la société a qui j'ai demandé n'est toujours pas venu.

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda la femme en entrant dans sa cuisine

-Elles sont là pour la voiture dans le garage 7. Le propriétaire de la voiture est porté disparu apparemment.

-Je ne la sentais pas cette blonde quand je l'ai vu. Elle faisait trop hautaine et trop sûre d'elle, la petite ne mouftait pas à côté.

-Il y avait un enfant avec elle ? Demanda Erin

-Oui une fillette de quoi 4 ans pas plus. Des cheveux châtains, et aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Je dois avoir une photo de la femme dans mon téléphone. J'avais un mauvais feeling avec elle, vous savez des fois quand vous voyez quelqu'un vous avez cette sensation bizarre. J'ai préféré la prendre en photo au cas où. C'est dans mon ordi maintenant je vais vous chercher ça.

-Merci madame. Remercia Katsa.

Au bout de quelques minutes la femme revint avec une photo imprimée qu'elle tendit aux deux filles qui se figèrent.

-J'ai essayé de parler à la gamine mais elle ne me répondait pas ou alors elle attendait l'accord de sa mère. Enfin je suppose que c'est sa mère.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Déclara Erin en se levant.

-N'hésitez pas si vous avez encore besoin de nous. Lança l'homme en se levant à son tour.

Katsa resta silencieuse tout le long du trajet jusqu'au District.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Bon alors bonne nouvelle, Jay n'est pas parmi les corps non identifiés ! S'exclama Ruzzek.

-Je n'ai rien sur les vidéos de caméras surveillances de l'aéroport que j'ai visionné pour l'instant. Mais c'est trop dur…

-Il vous faut un expert pour ça ! Et me voici ! Lança une voix venant des marches.

-Mouse ! S'exclama Katsa avant de le rejoindre et l'enlacer.

-Hey, j'ai pensé que vous auriez pu avoir besoin de mes talents.

-Ce n'est pas de refus. Intervint Voight en venant lui serrer la main.

Mouse s'installa à son ancien bureau et alluma tous ses ordinateurs.

-Bon alors je lance le logiciel de reconnaissances faciales sur les caméras depuis au moins 5 mois pour voir si on repère Jay.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça dès le début Kévin ? Demanda Olinski

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire, ni comment le faire. Se justifia le détective.

-C'est pour ça que Mouse est indispensable à cette unité. Déclara Voight en regardant le jeune homme.

Mouse sourit mais resta concentré sur ses écrans. Les gars se tournèrent vers les filles qui n'avaient rien dit encore depuis leur retour.

-Vous avez obtenu plus d'infos ? Demanda Voight

-Alors le siège auto correspondrait à une enfant de 4 ans, une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. Ce n'était pas Jay qui conduisait sa voiture, et apparemment la petite ne parlait pas beaucoup, ou pas sans autorisation.

-Une idée du conducteur ? S'impatienta Alvin

-Oui…

-Il s'agit de Jenna Lowe, l'ex de mon frère. Coupa Katsa en collant la photo de l'ex sur le tableau.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes Mouse avait déjà tapé le nom de la femme dans la base de données.

-Mou…

-Déjà fait ! Elle avait un appartement à Canaryville i ans mais elle l'a revendu depuis. Elle en a loué un dans le South Side mais elle n'y est restée que quelques mois. Puis elle est allée vivre sur Wabach pendant 2 ans. Et depuis plus rien.

-Essaie avec ses parents. Ils ont une maison dans le Loop il me semble. J'avais dû aller chez eux une fois pour récupérer les affaires de mon frère là-bas. Elle avait refusé de lui rendre et j'avais débarqué en plein milieu de ma garde.

-J'ai une adresse mais aussi deux autres à leur nom. Une dans le Missouri et une en Louisiane. Déclara Mouse

-On va commencer par celle dans le Loop.

-Le Missouri, ils l'a laissent à leur fils ainé. Il paye la maison au fur et à mesure il me semble.

-Le frère et la sœur s'entendaient bien ? Demanda Voight

-Non, il détestait sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle utilise les gens à sa guise et il a préféré couper les ponts avec elle.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda Olinski

-Son frère a été à l'académie de pompier en même temps que moi. On discutait un peu pendant les pauses.

-Celle de Louisiane ?

-Maison secondaire, ils y vont en vacances. Lâcha Katsa

Ils se mirent en route pour la maison du Loop. Mme Lowe fut surprise de voir l'unité débarquer chez elle. Voight demanda à Atwater, Ruzzek et Alvin de surveiller la rue, des fois que la fille apparaisse.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mme Lowe ? Je suis le détective Lindsay, et voici le sergent Voight, le détective Rixton. Et Halstead du département des pompiers. Présenta Erin

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Mr Lowe en entrant

-Ils sont des Renseignements. Souffla sa femme

-Halstead. Salua Mr Lowe

-Monsieur, j'espère que Alex va bien. Déclara Katsa

-Il est toujours dans le Missouri, ça lui plait.

-Il est toujours chez les pompiers ?

Erin sourit face à la ruse de Katsa, les amadouer pour les amener à parler plus facilement.

-Non, il est volontaire mais il tient un ranch de chevaux maintenant. Mais il a fait de sacrées interventions quand même.

-Toutes nos interventions sont différentes et toutes impressionnantes vous savez.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Il ne sait rien passé dans le Loop.

-Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Jenna pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Voight

-Jenna ? Hmmmm

-Ca fait plus d'un an. Intervint Mme Lowe

-Mais non chérie, elle est venue il y a quatre mois environ. La corrigea Mr Lowe

-Quatre mois ? Insista Erin

-Oui, elle était de passage en ville. Elle est venue nous dire bonjour.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas si je fais un tour dans sa chambre ? Demanda Rixton

-Non allez-y. En haut deuxième à gauche.

Katsa envoya un message à Mouse lui demandant de mettre les téléphones des parents sur écoute.

-Elle a dit pourquoi elle était de passage à Chicago ? Demanda Katsa

-Non, juste qu'elle passait par là pour se rendre à un meeting de l'autre côté du pays. Et qu'elle faisait une halte ici pour dire bonjour.

-Elle vous a dit si elle venait juste vous voir ? Elle n'allait voir personne d'autre ? Insista Erin

-Non, en tout cas elle nous a rien dit.

-Sergent ! S'exclama Rixton de l'étage

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage, dans ce qui fut un dressing se tient que des photos de Jay. Jay devant le District, Jay avant qu'il ne soit dans les Renseignements, Jay faisant ses courses, à un match avec Will et Katsa, se promenant avec Katsa. Dînant avec Katsa et son petit ami Rhodes, Jay au Med, Jay avec Erin…

-La vache

-Vous saviez qu'elle est obsédée par mon frère ? Demanda Katsa

-Non, je sais qu'ils ont eu une histoire, et un soir elle est rentrée furax car il l'avait plaqué. Mais je m'y attendais venant d'un garçon comme lui.

-Comment ça ?! Attaqua Erin

-Rien de méchant, mais ils ne se correspondaient pas. Jenna aime tout ce qui est superficielle, le bling bling… Alors que Jay est plus simple que ça, lui un simple match de base-ball, une bière et une pizza chez lui avec ses amis lui suffise. Il est trop simple pour elle, trop naturel, sans prise de tête, le contraire de ma fille.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas si on emmène tout ça avec nous ? Demanda Voight

-Non allez-y mais que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Mr Lowe

-Jay a disparu, et la dernière fois qu'il a été vu, il partait avec Jenna. Intervint Katsa

-Ils sont peut-être tout simplement en train de faire un voyage ensemble. Déclara la mère.

-Non, pas avec ce que l'on sait. Il nous l'aurait dit, il me l'aurait dit. Et puis il a quitté le bar à la suite de votre fille pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle et rompre. S'énerva Katsa

Voight demanda aux autres agents de venir aider à emmener toutes les affaires.

-Vous n'avez pas une idée d'où elle aurait pu aller ? Demanda Rixton

-Non. On ne sait même pas où elle vit, c'est toujours elle qui vient nous voir. Elle ne voulait pas nous le dire car elle ne voulait pas qu'on débarque chez elle comme ça.

-Une chance qu'elle soit allée dans votre maison en Louisiane ? Intervint Katsa

-Non, les clés sont ici. Mais je peux appeler un voisin pour lui demander.

-S'il vous plaît.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

L'équipe était de retour au District avec les cartons à éplucher pour trouver des indices. Mouse lui surveillait les appels des parents.

-J'ai quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-il

-On t'écoute ! Lança Voight

-C'est la mère qui appelle un numéro.

« Jenn' c'est maman, écoutes les flics de Chicago sont venus à la maison aujourd'hui. Ils ont vu ta penderie et les photos de Jay. Sa sœur était là aussi, ils le cherchent et ils te recherchent. Ils savent que tu caches quelque chose. Fait attention à toi surtout. Appelles-moi vite. Ton père coopère avec eux. »

-Rixton avec moi on va la chercher. S'énerva Voight

Les autres continuèrent de fouiller accrochant, écrivant au fur et à mesure sur le tableau.

-Oh mon dieu. Murmura Katsa

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kat' ? Demanda Erin

-Ecoutez « Jay, je ne savais pas comment te le dire tu es toujours avec cette garce qui travaille avec toi. Mais je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est moi ton vraie amour. Je le sais et notre enfant le sait. Tu es le papa de mon bébé. On a une magnifique petite fille Jay ! Elle a tes yeux bleus, j'ai l'impression de te voir quand je regarde dans ses petits yeux, et elle a tes cheveux aussi. Elle a 2 ans maintenant, j'aurai bien aimé que tu sois là pour la naissance. Mais tu étais trop occupée avec ta pétasse de flic et ta débile de sœur. Oh je ne t'ai pas dit son prénom, elle s'appelle Lilou. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, digérant la nouvelle.

-D'après la date la petite aurait 4 ans aujourd'hui.

-Donc ça serait la petite à qui appartiennent les cheveux et le siège. Souffla Erin qui a du mal à digérer la nouvelle

-Ca veut aussi dire qu'elle était présente pendant l'enlèvement de Jay. Intervint Atwater.

-La maison en Louisiane est inoccupée. Et je n'ai pas de mouvement sur le numéro que la mère a appelé. Déclara Mouse

Voight et Rixton interrogèrent la mère mais cette dernière ne veut rien dire.

-BINGO ! Hurla Mouse en bondissant de son siège

Tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre, Voight sortit de son bureau pour venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Je sais où elle s'est retirée ! S'écria Mouse

-Comment ? Demanda Erin

-Le comment est pour plus tard, l'adresse est sur vos téléphones, ils sont à Milwaukee !

Tout le monde bondit de leurs sièges avant de descendre au parking. Katsa fut plus rapide et prit le volant de la GMC. Ils prirent tous la route pour Milwaukee à toute allure, gyrophares et sirènes allumés. Erin tapait nerveusement du pied regardant le gps avancer.

-On va le sortir de là Erin. En un seul morceau. Souffla Katsa

-Et si elle résiste ?

-Elle a face à elle les meilleurs, je lui déconseille. Et elle ne m'a jamais vu en colère quand on touche à mon frère ! S'exclama Katsa en rigolant à moitié.

-J'en reviens pas qu'elle est cachée à Jay qu'il a une petite fille.

-Tu sais elle n'est pas nette comme fille. J'espère juste que la petite va bien. Qu'elle ne lui est rien faite.

-Tu crois que je serais une bonne belle-mère ? Demanda Erin dans un souffle

-Tu rigoles ! Tu seras la meilleure belle-mère qu'une enfant puisse avoir !

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre voitures entrèrent dans la rue où vit apparemment Jenna Lowe.

-C'est la maison isolée là-bas. Déclara Alvin dans la radio

Atwater et Ruzzek garèrent leur voiture à l'arrière des fois qu'elle essayerait de s'échapper. L'équipe pénétra dans la maison, mais il n'y a aucun signe de présence. Mais à plusieurs endroits des anneaux où l'on attache une chaine.

-Le fond du jardin ! S'exclama Rixton en voyant une femme blonde sortir d'une petite maisonnette.

-Je vais me la faire ! Lança Katsa en sortant précipitamment.

-Jenna Lowe ! CPD ! Hurla Ruzzek en sortant son arme

La suspect lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait et regarda à l'intérieur de la maisonnette.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour enlèvement et séquestration. Déclara Voight

Katsa entra à l'intérieur et découvrit Jay menotté à une chaine au sol. Il a maigri mais n'a pas l'air blessé.

-Hey frangin, souffla Katsa en s'approchant de lui

-Kat', dieu merci vous êtes là.

-Ca a été dur de te retrouver. Mais on n'a pas baissé les bras et surtout pas Erin !

-Où est-elle ?

-Dehors. Tu peux te lever ? Demanda Katsa en enlevant les chaînes

-Oui.

Ils sortirent de la maisonnette, Erin était en train d'essayer de convaincre une petite fille de venir la voir. La fillette courut dans les bras de la jeune femme en voyant Jay sans ses chaînes.

-Hey ma puce tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Souffla Erin en frottant son dos

-Il doit toujours être attaché. Il est dangereux sinon. Murmura la petite

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

La petite pointa Jenna du doigt, le cœur d'Erin se brisa. Comment on peut faire croire ça à une petite, Katsa les rejoignit et fit signe à Erin d'aller voir Jay.

-Hey ma grande, tu sais ce monsieur, Jay, c'est l'homme le plus gentil gentil gentil gentil gentil gentil du monde entier ! Il est encore plus gentil que le père noël ! Et puis lui il te protégera toujours, il laissera rien t'arriver.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est le chevalier que toutes les princesses veulent ! Et tu sais comment je sais tout ça ? Demanda Katsa

Lilou secoua la tête

-Parce que c'est mon grand-frère, et il a toujours était adorable et super gentil avec moi. Même quand je l'embêtais beaucoup. Des fois il se vengeait sur moi en me chatouillant.

-Elle va aller où ? Demanda la petite en montrant sa mère

-Elle a fait quelque chose de pas bien, elle n'avait pas le droit d'emmener Jay sans qu'il soit d'accord. Et c'est interdit de tenir quelqu'un attaché, alors elle va aller quelque part où on enferme les gens méchants. Expliqua Katsa

-Et moi ?

-Hey angel, souffla Jay en se baissant à son niveau

La petite le regarda, son regard naviguant entre lui et Katsa, mais elle ne recula pas.

-Angel, tu vas venir habiter avec Erin et moi. Tu veux ? On pourrait prendre monsieur le pompier aussi, il pourra dormir dans ton lit. Sourit Jay en ramassant la peluche pompier.

-D'accord.

-Tu veux bien que je te porte ? Demanda Jay

La petite hocha la tête et leva les bras pour lui signifier de la prendre. Jay embrassa tendrement sa joue, avant de l'ajuster comme il faut. Erin les rejoignit et enlaça le bras libre de Jay heureuse de le retrouver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Katsa était montée à l'arrière de la voiture avec la petite, ils rentrent tous à Chicago mais cette fois à allure normale. Jay était passé sur le siège passager sans rien dire, trop épuisé pour conduire, et heureux de retrouver Erin, sa Erin, et sa petite sœur.

-Ça va ? Demanda Erin en le regardant

-Ouais, j'ai juste hâte de rentrer à la maison. De dormir dans un vrai lit, libre et avec la femme que j'aime. Souffla Jay

Erin posa une main tendre sur le genou de Jay et le pressa doucement. Elle n'a qu'une envie qu'ils soient arrivés pour qu'elle puisse prendre soin de lui. Jay tourna la tête pour voir sa fille endormie contre Katsa.

-Elle a tes yeux.

-Elle est mignonne. Souffla Erin

-On va y arriver ? Demanda Jay en se tournant vers la jeune femme

-Ensemble on peut tout faire ! Sourit Erin

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de deux heures sur une petite aire de repos.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Voight en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin de faire une pause pour dégourdir mes jambes. Et je pense que Jay et la petite ont besoin de soin également.

Katsa sortit avec Lilou dans les bras encore à moitié endormie.

-Tu veux une glace ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-Tu veux à quoi ? Fraise ? Chocolat ? Intervint Erin en enlevant les cheveux de devant le visage de la puce.

-Vanille avec des pépites de chocolats.

-D'accord, je vais commander, allez-vous asseoir.

Katsa installa la petite sur une chaise et se mit d'un côté laissant Jay aller de l'autre côté. Jay attrapa un bout de papiers avant de commencer à dessiner.

-Pfff ça ne ressemble à rien ! Rigola Katsa

-Tu peux faire mieux ? Plaisanta Jay

Katsa attrapa un papier et commença à dessiner trois visages, Erin, Lilou et Jay. Avant de le tendre à la petite.

-C'est trop beau.

Erin revînt avec les glaces, ils mangèrent tranquillement, Erin le bras passé dans celui de Jay.

-Ils sont amoureux, souffla Lilou à Katsa

-Oui je crois bien. C'est le roi et la reine et toi tu es la princesse ? Demanda Katsa

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur Angel, tu es notre princesse. Intervint Jay en caressant la joue de Lilou

La petite lui sourit avant de finir sa glace, Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay en souriant heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle

-Toi aussi Er. J'ai cru que tu allais penser que je t'avais abandonné.

-Je te connais, il y avait trop de détails qui ne collaient pas.

Après plusieurs heures ils étaient de retour à Chicago, après un petit tour par le Med pour un cheek-up ils allèrent faire quelques courses pour Lilou avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

Lilou courut à l'intérieur faisant le tour de sa nouvelle habitation. Jay l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers la chambre d'ami qui sera la sienne.

-Il faut qu'on achète des tableaux de princesse qu'est-ce que tu en penses angel ? Demanda Jay

-Oui ! Et des jouets ? Un château de princesse ?! S'exclama la petite

-Forcément ! Intervint Erin en enlaçant la taille de Jay

Lilou se dégagea des bras de son père avant bondir sur son lit et de commencer à jouer avec ses animaux. Jay se tourna pour attirer Erin contre son torse, il caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme. Elle lui a manqué pendant ces longs mois. Ils vont pouvoir reprendre leur vie normale avec la petite Lilou à leurs côtés.

-Il faut qu'on lui trouve une nounou avant que tu ne reprennes le boulot. Souffla Erin

-J'avais pensé à ce qu'on l'a mette à la crèche. Elle serait avec pleins d'autres enfants.

-Oui, elle se ferait des amis. Elle sera bien, ça la mettra à l'aise avant qu'elle n'aille à l'école.

-Papa monsieur pompier il peut dormir avec moi ? Demanda Lilou

-Bien sûr, et puis demain on pourra aller acheter Monsieur officier. Proposa Jay

-Monsieur est vexé car son doudou est un pompier ?! Rigola Erin

La jeune femme alla dans la salle de bains prendre une douche avant de filer dans la cuisine préparée quelque chose à manger.

-Maman, j'ai faim.

Erin se figea un instant en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça. Elle se baissa au niveau de la petite.

-Je vais faire à manger, tu veux manger quoi ?

-Des pâtes aux fromages.

Erin embrassa son front avant de se relever, mais la petite ne bougea pas hésitant à demander quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a angel ? Demanda Erin en utilisant le surnom que Jay a donné à sa fille

-Est-ce que je peux t'appeler maman ?

Le cœur d'Erin fit un bond face à la question de la fillette.

-Bien sûr, j'en serai très heureuse.

Lilou passa ses petits bras autour du cou d'Erin et enfouit son visage. Jay sourit face à cette scène et les prit en photo avant de l'envoyer à Will, Katsa et Voight avant de les rejoindre et enlacer ses deux femmes.


End file.
